Tragedy
by Clumsy Clicker
Summary: Anybody ever wonder what might've happened if Vlad had done things a little differently?  If he hadn't revealed himself to Danny so soon and if he had actually managed to kill Jack?  Well, I think something like this might've happened...


**Anybody ever wonder what might've happened if Vlad had done things a little differently? If he hadn't revealed himself to Danny so soon and if he had actually managed to kill Jack? Well, I think something like this might've happened.**

**Just a sad little one-shot. Jack is dead, his family is heart broken but luckily there's Vlad to help pick up the pieces…**

**Tragedy**

The service was long, perhaps a bit too long for my liking but it was necessary. You couldn't rush grieving after all. Not that I was grieving mind you, oh no, I had simply waited so long for this moment that now that I was living it I just wanted to get it over with. And here I thought having the service in the backyard behind my castle might make things move a little quicker. What was I thinking?

I let out another long sigh which seems to go unnoticed by the people around me but I know they hear it all the same. People often sigh at funerals. They sigh at the loss of a life whereas I sigh merely out of boredom. Well… maybe not entirely…

Killing Jack had been all too satisfying, I must admit. The large oaf had put up a somewhat decent fight but moronic strength only goes so far and is no match for true power and intelligence. And in the end… Well, let's just say I didn't grace my old college pal with the privilege of having on open casket funeral.

I have to force myself not to smirk as relatives dressed in black are still hovering around me talking to other family members and expressing their remorse. My attire isn't much different from what I usually wear but naturally everyone else is dressed more formal than usual.

Maddie and Jasmine are dressed in elegant black and even Daniel…

My eyes drift over to the boy still standing before his father's casket even though everyone else walked away over an hour ago. A few relatives have already tried to gently usher the boy away but young Daniel, steadfast as a statue, refused to be moved.

I let out another sigh, not as long as the last but filled with honest emotion and guilt. Poor little badger… He blames himself for all this, that much is obvious. I can't help but feel proud of him for it too which adds to the guilt a little more.

I'm proud of his commitment to protecting those he cares about and his loyalty to his family though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly jealous that some of his devotion is still to his father even in death.

But that will pass in time and soon Daniel will give that same dedication to me all the more fiercely. Because I'll understand him. I'll be able to help him. I won't leave his side. And _he_ won't leave _mine_.

He'll see all this in time but for now he's blinded by sorrow and anger. Oh yes, you heard me correctly, **anger**. Unlike the sad, solemn faces everyone else seems to be wearing Daniel has a hard determined look on his face as he stares down at the polished wood. He may be angry at himself right now for having not been there to save his father but I'm sure he's far angrier at the ghost who did the murdering.

Daniel isn't stupid. I found that out fairly quickly. In fact, he's rather clever. He knows a ghost did this, he simply doesn't know which one. He may obtain a strong hatred for ghosts now but that can be worked through and once he knows I'm a half ghost like him he won't detest me.

But for now he's angry. It's clear in his eyes.

I search around through all the black figures until my gaze falls upon Maddie. Jasmine is right beside her, thin tears streaming down from her slightly red eyes. My dear Maddie has cried a lot too throughout this whole ordeal but she hasn't yet broken down in uncontrollable sobs although it's clear she wants to. She's trying to stay strong for her children and I love her all the more for it.

It's only a matter of time though before that dam bursts and she'll need a shoulder to cry on. And when that moment comes I'll be there with a ready handkerchief and soft words of understanding.

Perhaps once everyone leaves I'll confront her in private and ask if she's alright. That alone should send her into a fit of tears. Not to be cruel of course, I simply don't want her keeping all her feelings bottled up.

I could always go over to her right now. Just standing by her side would be a sign that I'm here for her but…

I look back over at Daniel. Still standing where everyone left him. Still refusing to stand down or look away. He reminds me of a unique toy soldier I had once found when I was a child. I had gotten a set of thirty toy soldiers for Christmas one year. All of them looked exactly alike. Tall and lean with long plain faces. Their small black eyes stared straight ahead toward an unknown mark, their mouths drawn in a straight line.

I was overjoyed with the gift and immediately started to put them into rows, readying them for war when suddenly I noticed something odd. In the very last row there stood a soldier smaller than the rest, the top of his head only reaching the other toy's shoulder.

I picked him up carefully in my hand afraid he might be defective and break more easily than the rest. The little tin soldier was dressed in the same red uniform as the others but his height and face were much different. His face was softer, looking like that of a young boy who had snuck into the army's ranks without notice.

Unlike the serious unsmiling faces of the older soldiers this toy was given large blue dots for eyes instead of small black ones and on his cheeks were pink circles giving him a blush of youth. But despite his innocent features the little soldier's light blue eyes seemed just as determined as the others.

He became my favorite.

That was Daniel. A boy much too young for war who had managed to sneak into the army's ranks undetected. A boy determined to do or die.

But who says he must stand alone? No one may see Daniel for the precious treasure he is but I certainly do and I am not about to let him slip through my fingers.

Daniel is strong. Not physically of course, he's still just a wisp of a boy but his inner strength, his _will_ is limitless. There is a reason why he obtained ghost powers just as I did and with my guidance he will see that all this was meant to be.

After all, extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people do they not?

I glanced back at my beautiful Maddie and then back at my struggling little badger. Another sigh. Forgive me Maddie, but I'm afraid Daniel may need me even more than you do right now.

I walk over to the boy and stand behind him for a moment. I wasn't trying to be silent but I don't believe he knows I'm standing here. I step over to the left until I'm beside him but he still doesn't tear his gaze away from the writing on the glossy casket.

Daniel. I want to say his name to get his attention but something prevents me. His shiny ebony bangs hang just above his crystal blue gaze. His eyes are slightly narrowed as he scowls at the words not truly reading them.

Such a tough little soldier. I almost start to smile until the look on Daniel's face intensifies. His jaw clenches, his baby blue eyes smolder with rage as they slowly fade to a piercing bright green glowing with fury.

Worried that someone else might notice this change I reach out my hand and gently place it on his shoulder. "Daniel."

The boy's eyes widen in surprise. He turns to me, all the anger and rage melting from his features revealing the sad heartbroken boy underneath. Daniel doesn't say anything. He just looks up at me with those large round eyes of his almost pleading for something. He looks lost.

After a moment, not finding anything to say, Daniel lowers his head looking ashamed.

I squeeze his shoulder. "Come on my boy." I speak in my most gentle voice. "I think it's time we went inside."

Daniel nods mutely, his head still down and his eyes still closed.

I put my arm around his shoulder and guide him away from the casket as he keeps his head down. He leans into me as we walk as if he's having trouble standing on his own which isn't hard to believe with how long he's been on his feet.

Not wanting the boy to fall out of exhaustion I pull him to my side a little tighter silently vowing to never let him fall. And to never let him go.

Daniel's family members stare at us as I cradle him under my arm and lead him inside my home. Daniel doesn't notice the stares or my smile as we walk into the spacious living room. Seeing me, some complete stranger, accomplish with ease what all of them had tried to do for nearly two hours must have been quite a scene and I'm sure Maddie noticed it too.

But they don't understand. There's no way they could. That there's something even more powerful than fate that binds Daniel and I together.

I sit Daniel down the couch before taking a seat next to him. I'm not sure what to say at first but when Daniel looks up at me everything suddenly falls into place.

Oh yes, we're bound together by something more powerful than fate indeed.

XXX Line Break but still Vlad's Pov XXX

"I'm sorry about your father Daniel." It's a shame I have to out right lie to the boy but for now it's necessary. "Will you be alright?" I already know he will but it's polite to ask.

Daniel lowers his gaze to the sofa cushions. "It's not me I'm worried about." He whispers, carefully avoiding answering the question. "It's my mom and Jazz. I just… I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how to help them I just…" His voice becomes choked as he squeezes his eyes shut.

It suddenly occurs to me that I haven't seen Daniel cry yet. The boy hasn't shed one tear. He's holding back, trying to be strong for his mother and sister. With Jack gone he feels he needs to be his family's protector even more than when the idiot _was_ around. And since he didn't protect his father…

No wonder he feels lost. Lost, scared, angry and alone. I remember a time when I felt the same way… But he doesn't have to. Not while I'm here.

"Little badger," I say softly, placing my hand on his shoulder. Daniel looks up at me blinking back tears. "I'm afraid I can't tell you what you must do or say to make everything better. There are no simple words you can give your mother or sister that will fix all of this, believe me, if there were I would give them to _you_."

Daniel smiles sadly at me as a silent thank you. Hope suddenly bursts in my chest. I don't want to rush the boy but… but perhaps, perhaps I can offer this to him now rather than later.

"Daniel," I say carefully, hesitating for a second. The boy leans in a little closer to me as if to encourage me. "I realize this is a terrible time to suggest this, what with your father suddenly gone but…" I allowed some of my guilt to seep through my voice before trailing off. "But I want you to know that I'll always be here for you my boy. If there's anything, anything at all you wish to talk about. Anything you feel you can't speak about to family or friends, I-"

I suddenly stopped short when Daniel's eyes widened, his body growing tense under my touch. Oh butter brickle! Now I've really done it! The boy must be appalled!

"I-I'm sorry Daniel!" I stammered, quickly removing my hand. "That wasn't my place to just-" But before I could utter another word something truly unbelievable happened.

Daniel jumped forward throwing his arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

Something truly unbelievable and utterly wonderful.

"Thank you." Daniel whispered clinging to me as though his life depended on it. "Thank you Mr. Masters. Thank you for…" the boy's voice cracked with emotion, his shoulders beginning to shake.

I wrapped my arms around his trembling frame as I started to feel warm drops on my shoulder. "Your welcome son." I whispered gently, letting the boy get out all his tears. "I'll be here for you whenever you need me. Anytime you need someone to talk to just come to me. And don't worry," I paused hugged him tighter. "I won't tell anyone. Everything we talk about will stay between us. If you want me to keep something a secret I'll do just that."

Daniel sniffled a little trying to stop his crying. "Anything?" He whispered.

"Anything." I replied softly, a little happy he couldn't see my knowing smirk.

"And you promise not to tell anyone? Not even my mom?" He asked skeptically.

"If that's what you want." I answered truthfully. "Don't worry Daniel. I'm very good at keeping secrets. You'll see that in time."

The boy relaxed in my embrace, his tears ceasing. "Thanks Mr. Masters."

I chuckled a little at his innocent voice. "Anytime my boy, and please just call me Vlad. There's no need to be so formal with me."

I could feel Daniel stiffen up a little in embarrassment before hearing him mumble a soft "ok." The boy slowly pulled away wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Here," I pulled out the red handkerchief I always kept in the front pocket of my suit and held it out to him. "I think this may work better."

"Thanks." Daniel blushed accepting the cloth and wiping both eyes.

"Now why don't you head back to your room and get some rest." I suggested knowing he hadn't slept a wink last night. "If your mother asks I'll tell her where you are. You remember where your room is right?"

"Yeah." The little badger got off the couch with stiff legs. "Here." He timidly handed the red cloth back to me. I took it back with a soft smile. "Um Vlad…" Daniel looked up at me reluctantly a small blush still on his cheeks. "Thanks… thanks for everything."

I smiled, feeling happier than I had in a long, _long_ time. I ruffled Daniel's hair a bit watching a smile appear on his face as well. "Your welcome little badger."

I watched Daniel's small form disappear down the hallway and out of sight feeling so pleased I was sure it was radiating off me. I would need to wait a little before going back outside. People were supposed to be so jovial at funeral's after all.

**Danny**

How could things be so messed up yet so right at the same time?

His dad was dead. There would be no more jokes or crazy inventions or rib crushing bear hugs anymore. No more dad… It was harder to grasp than he realized. Gone forever. Decreased. **Dead**.

How did it even happen? Why wasn't he there? Why would some ghost want to waste his dad?

Danny's eyes suddenly lit up. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the torn picture of a slightly younger version of his dad. His eyes flashed green. Those birds. They were trying to waste his dad.

But there's no way they could've done it. His dad wasn't the brightest, Danny had always known that but he could've taken on those flaming vultures any day.

"They had to be working for some other ghost. But _who_?" Danny asked out loud staring down at the tiny photo in his hand.

At least he had Vlad. Danny smiled at the thought. The man had been more than gracious to his family and even volunteered to have the funeral service at his home. And talking to him like that. Somehow Danny knew the man meant every word and it was nice to know he had a place, he had _someone_ he could go to and vent or get advice from.

And tell his secrets to.

The young hybrid knew he couldn't simply tell Vlad he was half ghost. The man would either think him insane or believe him and out of fear never want to see him again. But it was still nice to think he could trust Vlad with other secrets or simply talk to the man about school or friends or anything.

Danny continued walking completely lost in thought until he found himself in Vlad's lab. Oops. He was **not** supposed to be there.

"Maybe I _should've_ asked Vlad where my room was…" Danny muttered walking farther into the lab until he reached a table. Glancing down the ghost boy noticed a framed picture sitting on it.

_(We all know what's going to happen here don't we…?)_

Out of curiosity Danny picked it up. His heart leapt in his chest. All the blood drained from his face. With shaking hands he lifted the torn photo up the picture in the frame.

It was a perfect match.

The picture as a whole was his parents in college and Vlad right beside them.

"No…" The man he trusted. The man he had just embraced as family.

Was his father's murdered.

"Vlad… how could you?"

**I hope it was good. Sorry if Danny's part wasn't as good as Vlad's. I'm pretty tired and my eyes now hurt but if you liked it, it was worth it. I might be writing more to this if I get a good response cause I kinda like how this turned out. ^-^**

**Tell me what you think! Lots of reviews!**


End file.
